


The Path to Hell

by Romhack0101



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Definitely out of character for both akira and maruki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Out of Character, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: It's a pretty common saying.Maruki clearly had good intentions, but this time, he's gone too far.Although there is nothing he can do to save Yoshizawa, he can still save Joker, and that much he can do.P5R Spoilers for the 3rd Semester
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	The Path to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **P5R Spoilers for the 3rd Semester**
> 
> I've been wanting to type this out, for the longest time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

_It's a pretty common saying_.

Maruki clearly had good intentions, but this time, he's gone too far.

Although there is nothing he can do to save Yoshizawa, he can still save Joker, and that much he can do.

The last time he fought the doctor, he suddenly grabbed Joker with one of his tendrils, and they suddenly glowed. It wasn't until Akechi kicked the tendrils that they let him go. Joker was unconscious, and Akechi literally had to carry the leader out of there. Maruki watching on, with an expression that shows he'd at least won.

Akechi didn't like that look, not at all.

Once they were out of the palace, he carried Joker to LeBlanc, and made sure Boss didn't see. He didn't want to worry the barista, as he carried him upstairs to take care of the leader.

Akechi was worried that the doctor might've done something, because he didn't wake up for a while. So, he say by him, as he took care of their leader.

He had completely forgotten that Morgana lived here too, as he came up the stairs, and saw the detective there. Surprised, Morgana walked up, and sat down on the couch.

"Why are you here?" He asked, "Are you spending the night?"

Akechi thought about his response, before looking down.

He supposed he will, since he doesn't know what the doctor did to him.

"Yeah." He murmured, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous." Morgana walked over to the box, and pulled out a futon, and some extra clothes. "Here is a futon, and you can wear his clothes for now. He won't mind, trust me."

"I-I know."

Akechi took them, before placing them down next to the bed. He headed downstairs to change, only to be stopped by Sojiro.

"Boss, you're still here?"

"I'm grabbing some coffee for Wakaba." He explained, only to pause, "Hey, are you spending the night, here?"

"Yeah." He answers, heading to the bathroom. "See ya in the morning."

It looked like Sojiro wanted to say something, only to walked away. Leaving the restaurant, and turning the sign outside to closed.

Akechi changed, and headed upstairs, only to pause.

Joker was up, and Morgana was sitting there on the couch, smiling at the boy.

"Ahh, you're here." Morgana smiled, "He's awake. Akechi is spending the night here. You two have fun."

Akechi sighed in relief, and walked up to sit down next to the leader, who seemed to be spacing out. Still concerned, the detective pressed a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

No fever. He seemed to be in shock, however.

"Kurusu?" He asked, as he shook the leader some, concerned, "Hey, snap out of it."

Before he can say anymore, suddenly, he stopped to see _tears rolling down his face_. Suddenly, he was sobbing, and both Morgana _and_ Akechi were unprepared for that.

Akechi has never seen him cry before, and Morgana stood up, panicked.

"What's wrong?" He asked the leader, "I've never seen you cry before."

Neither has Morgana, so this was a first.

It took a while to respond, but all he did was shake his head. Akechi wanted to yell, or _something_ to snap him out of it. He stood up to shake the leader more, wanting him to calm down, more than anything.

"Snap out of it!" He cried, almost growling, "We can't understand you, if you don't use your words!"

"Akechi, stop!" Morgana yelled, "That's not help-"

Before he could finish, Akira leaned on the detective, just to mutter something to him. Akechi wanted to push the boy off, but he ended up his wrapping his arms around him. He growled, mostly in anger, and frustration.

 _What did that doctor do_!?

"Come on, tell us!" He demanded, "What's your deal?"

It took a while, but, he eventually stopped sobbing. Morgana decided to head downstairs to grab something, so Akira and Akechi were alone for a while.

Silence.

"I-I don't know what h-happened…" He finally said, just as confused himself about his sudden outburst, "... T-This feels like t-the despair effect, o-outside of battle. I-I suddenly wanted to cry. P-Please don't go. D-Don't go, Akechi."

Akechi pulled Akira closer.

"That doctor did _something_." Akechi growled, wanting to just go over and shoot him, himself, "Such a coward for kidnapping Yoshizawa, and now he _did something_ to you, while he's at it!? Does he want to ruin the world _that badly_ that he put a curse on you, like this!?"

"P-Please, don't go." He murmured, again.

Akechi huffed, but didn't say anymore.

It was at this time that Morgana came back with a glass of coffee, and some tissue. He places them next to the bed, and made sure he got their attention before they said anymore. Akechi grabbed the tissue to dry Akira for a bit. Before he could say anything, Akira let go, and pulled away.

"I-Is that for me?"

"Of course." Morgana shyly smiled, "I tried to remember what you or boss used to do, so I tried to mimic what you did. Coffee is for you."

Akira smiled, before tearing up again.

Morgana blinked.

"D-Do you not want coffee, right now?"

"I-I do, I do." Akira waved his hands up, defensively, "I-I just feel very touched right now."

Akechi and Morgana looked at each other, and Akechi took the coffee, and handed the cup to the leader. He eventually calmed to take a sip, and placed the cup on the window sill. Rubbing his eyes, he laid down, pulling the blanket up.

It took a while, but there was eventually a snore that filled the room.

"I-I have no idea what just happened." Morgana eventually said, "But I… I overheard you talking earlier about some… Doctor? He _did_ something to him? I-I don't know what happened, but I-I hope it clears up."

With that, Morgana laid down on the couch, and soon, there were snores filling upon the room. Akechi, sighed, and just laid down on the futon. Wanting to just go back into the palace, as soon as possible. Just so he could shoot the doctor in the face.

Though, he knows just shooting him wouldn't solve their problems, so he just laid there. Drifting off to dreamland.

He'll get answers tomorrow, wither he wants it, or not.

\----------

Akechi awakens first.

He's used to waking early, but what's even more surprising was that the café was still closed. Akechi headed downstairs, only to find an almost empty café. The sun was rising, so it was a shock to find that the café wasn't open yet.

Almost empty.

There sat Dr. Maruki, sipping his coffee, while there sat another steaming cup of coffee right across from him. Akechi glared at him, so, he sat at the stool, instead of the table, where Maruki clearly wanted to seat him.

Maruki sadly looked up.

"You seem angry."

"You _did something_ to Kurusu yesterday." He growled. "What did you do!?"

"Ahh, that's what's wrong." Maruki sadly looked down, "I'm afraid I don't know myself."

"What!?" Akechi nearly hissed, "What do you mean _you don't know_? Don't you know? Or have an idea!?"

"Well, I might have an idea." Maruki sipped his coffee, "But I don't know how to cure it."

"What do you mean _you don't know how to cure it_?" Akechi stood up, to slam his palms on the table, leaning on them, "Unless you mean… You don't _want_ to cure it?"

"Calm down." Maruki put down his cup, "What I mean is that I have no control on what I do. I simply just picked him up, is all. I had no idea it would have _that much_ of an effect on him."

"No idea?"

"Y-Yes." Maruki sadly looked down, "My only guess is that when I picked him up, I somehow increased his emotional capacity."

"... What?"

"Y-You see, when I picked him up, his emotions suddenly surfaced, and that caused him to act differently than how he usually acts." Maruki sighed, "I genuinely had no idea how that happened, but it did."

"Bullshit!" Akechi cried, "I remember that _smile_ you gave yesterday! You knew _exactly_ what happened, and that he was gonna act this way from the start!"

Maruki seemed surprised, before sighing again.

"If it was on purpose, then I guess I had no idea if would have an effect on him at all." Maruki sadly looked back up, "I wanted truly wanted a fair…!"

"Shut up!" Akechi cried, slamming his palms on the table again, "If I could, I could shoot you, right here, right now! I _know_ you did this, so that way he can give in to your reality sooner! You're _not gonna_ lying through me! To think, I thought you were _nicer_ than this, you piece of shit! Who knew you'd use such a dirt cheap trick against your enemies! You piece of shit!"

Maruki stared at Akechi for a moment, before sadly looking down. Clearly guilty of his moment yesterday.

"Okay, I admit it." He said, "I did increase his emotional capacity."

"You are scum!"

"However, I _really do_ have no idea how to cure it." Maruki looked up at Akechi, "You gotta believe me, on that, at least."

"Why would I believe you on that?" Akechi glared, "If you lied in the first place, for all I know, you have the cure, and…!"

"No, really!" Maruki interrupted, "I truly have no idea."

Akechi continued to glare, as Maruki started to explain.

"Y-You see, I could probably do the same thing I did, and pick him up." Maruki started, "However, I don't know how much I could lower his emotional capacity. I don't want to drain too much, to the point where he's emotionless. I don't want to take any emotion from him, I just want to fight him, fair and square. If I could, I would, and I truly _do_ want to help him fulfill his wish."

"You're _not_ gonna manipulate him like this!" Akechi glared, reaching for his gun, "I could shoot you right now. Although I know that would solve nothing. I _want nothing more_ than to finish you off, and get this over with!"

"Akechi."

Maruki stared, only to pick his cup back up, just to finish his coffee.

"That's okay." Maruki sighed, "Remember your deadline then. I am looking forward to your answers."

With that, he pushed the cup away, and got up. Leaving the café, as Akechi say down on the booth. Glaring at the doctor, who just walked out.

Silence.

He grabbed the cold cup of coffee, and the empty cup, and put them in the sink. He'll wash them later.

He was about to head upstairs, only to see an Akira there, at the bottom of the stairs. Akechi relaxed, just for a moment.

"How much have you heard?"

"S-Since the phrase ' _You're a scum_.'" Akira seemed shaken, "So, he _did_ do something to me when I was grabbed?"

"Raised your emotional capacity, apparently." Akechi growled, "So, in a sense, he _did_ cast some type of curse, just so you would give into his reality sooner. Don't forget our deal. You're _not_ gonna use this as some type of excuse just to chicken out. You got that? You're gonna go through this deal, wither you like it, or not."

Akira nodded, before walking down to give Akechi another hug. Akechi tensed up, but relaxed after a while. He wrapped his arms around the leader, and patted his back, gently.

"If he ever asks, I feel like I would be unsure."

"Asks?"

"If he ever asks to accept this reality." Akira sighed, nuzzling, "I'd be unsure. I've been meaning to say, you're very special… Truth is, I don't ever want to lose you. As a leader, for a while, it felt like I failed. Now, since you're back…"

"So, you think I died, still?"

"I…"

Akira buries his face into Akechi. His shoulders shaking. Akechi frowned.

Still, he can't deny that were was a gap between then, and now. He doesn't remember killing his cognitive version of himself, and escaping. Hell, he doesn't even remember escaping in the first place.

He just suddenly woke up in his apartment during Christmas eve, and heading to Shibuya to find Sae talking about Akira turning himself in. He looked like he was about to consider, until Akechi came up, and offered to take his place.

He owed that much to Akira, if it means making sure he's a free man. Alive, and well.

Silence.

Though, it looks like he'd end up there, anyways, if they ever beat Maruki.

Meanwhile, he'd…

"Hey, you guys are up early." Akechi looked up to see Morgana there. He smiled. "So, how is he?"

"He's fine." Akechi sighed, "Mind if I send the next few nights here?"

"Ask boss, he owns the café."

"Right." Akechi looked down at a crying Akira, "I figured out what happened to him. Mind if we talk alone upstairs?"

"Sure." Morgana moves to sit at a booth, "Go ahead, if that's what he needs to feel better."

With that, Akechi headed upstairs, making sure to pull Akira up with him. They both sat at the bed, and only then does Akira finally calm down. He remained silent, until Akechi decided to speak up.

"I just refused to believe that I died in that palace." Akechi admitted, sighing, "But the evidence is there. There is a _huge gap_ between then and now. It's pretty damning, and yet I still refuse to believe I died. If Maruki ever asks you, just remember, we've made a deal. I'm not going to give up, and neither should you. You _know_ this reality isn't okay."

"I know." Akira murmured, "But my friends are happy, and you're here…"

"I know." Akechi murmured back, "I know."

They sat there, just for a moment of silence. It took a while, but Akira eventually calmed down.

"I'll try to keep my end of the deal."

"Good." Akechi sighed, "That's all I ask for."

"I don't want to let go."

"Then don't." Akechi sighed, again, "I'll be by your side 'till the end of all this."

"Okay."

Akechi sat there, just for a little moment longer. Just in comfortable silence. He still intends to spend the night here. To think, if Maruki ends up dying, or having a change of heart, than he'd…

"Akechi?"

"Hm?"

"I… I-I… L-L…"

"No need to tell me." Akechi says, placing a hand on the leader's shoulder, "I know."

"Y-You do?"

"Of course." Akechi frowned, "It doesn't take a detective to figure out how you feel. Hell, he didn't even _need_ to increase your emotional capacity to tell how you feel. I don't reciprocate, however, so do keep that in mind."

Akira sadly looked down.

"Okay."

 _Besides, if Akechi told him how he actually felt now, he'd definitely make the wrong decision_. _They'd live in this awful reality, and Akechi doesn't want that_.

 _He wants Akira to be alive, and himself_. _Pain and all_.

He pulled the leader into a hug.

"In the meantime, just enjoy your time with me while it lasts." He murmured, "I don't plan to leave your side anytime soon, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Okay." Akira relaxed, leaning into the hug, "Thank you."

With that, they remained silent again, for the umpteenth time that morning. Although there is nothing more to say, Akechi knows they need to get ready eventually. So, he eventually let's go.

"Enough hugs." He growled, "We need to save Yoshizawa, and get rid of that palace."

Akira nodded, drying his eyes. He didn't even realize he was crying, until then. He sighed, not entirely sure what he can do to endure this curse he's been put upon.

Akechi sighed too. Knowing he's gonna have to deal with an emotional Akira. He liked Akira before, with expressing very little, yet knowing how he's feeling just by his body movement alone. It was fun to deduce how he felt, and what he's thinking. All that fun was taken away, because of this dumb curse.

"Let's go."

With that, they both got ready to leave for the day, and just headed downstairs just to leave soon. They headed their separate ways, as Akechi had something to do, while Akira had to check on his friends. Although Akechi promised to keep in touch, keeping up with his promise on staying by his side, despite being oh so far away.

Despite this curse, they both can do this. Akechi even came back to the café by the end of the day, just to spend one more night there.

They'll get through this, and they'll definitely save Yoshizawa. One way, or another.

They'll get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! SO!
> 
> I love Maruki, and I _love_ the fact that he's one of the more nicer villains! I love him, SO much - but also have NO idea what his character is like ( I haven't beaten the game yet, at this point, so forgive me ), but - gah - I've had this idea for the longest time! I wanted to get it out there!
> 
> So, Akiren had been through _a lot_... Like, _a lot_... He's still a teenager, so of course he'd probably have a lot of emotions in him that he couldn't express due to being the leader of the Phantom Thieves...
> 
> I'd like to think that despite his respect for Akiren ( and his own belief on "no pain = happy for everyone" ), Maruki would want those emotions out in the open as soon as possible, just so he could feel a lot better. If he had the power, he probably _could_ increase his emotional capacity just so he could express his hurt, and feel better about himself as soon as possible ( I know that he'd rather avoid hurt, but I'd like to think he'd do this in order to have Akiren weaken a bit just to give into his reality, like Akechi said in the fic )...
> 
> Although this is out of character for both Akiren and Maruki ( and maybe Akechi too, since he's probably a little softer in this fic ), I still wanted to get it out there... And I'm v sorry about that.
> 
> Also - this is the first P5 fic I've posted by myself, since I've been collabing with a friend for a while... So, this might be a learning experience...
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed! I'm v happy to get this out there! ^^


End file.
